Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Forum
These are the forum guidelines of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki that all users have to abide by. This applies to both the and Discussions. Forum policies Before contributing to the Forums, please keep in mind a few best practices for conduct: Be nice and treat people with respect. : People from all around the world read and edit this wiki and its forums. Like any other collaborative project, not everyone will agree all the time. Keep discussions civil and be open minded about differing opinions. We're all here because we love the same topic. Try to find existing discussions first, but don't be afraid to start a new thread. :Please take a moment to sift through the Forum boards to see if a discussion already exists about something you want to talk about. If you can't find what you're looking for, jump right in and start a new discussion! Ask for help. :Notice something that doesn't seem right? Or do you have a question? Ask for help here on the forums! If you need help from FANDOM staff, please reach out on Community Central or via . Have fun! :The community is happy to have you here. We look forward to seeing you around as we discuss this topic we all love. =Avoid:= Using profanity. :Profanity is not allowed on this wiki unless censored or abbreviated. The sole exceptions to this are: "hell", "damn", "pissed", and "crap". Advertising without authorization. :You are not allowed to advertise your off-site project without consent from an administration member. Ads with no authorization from a staff member will be deleted on sight. Doubleposting on game threads. :There is no need to doublepost on the Fun and Games board. You can only reply to a thread after another user has replied to it. If you made a typo in your post, you can hover over it, click on "More", and then "Edit" to fix the typo. Spamming and trolling. :Spamming is an unwanted action in the Forum, and may cause the user to receive a warning or block, depending on the occasion. Trolling is also unwanted, and it's best to report any issue to the administration team. Impersonating users. :Impersonating other users, celebrities, staff member, or anyone else is not allowed without the consent of the user you are trying to impersonate. Soliciting upvotes on threads. :Thrads that solicit upvotes or Kudos will be immediately deleted. Forum FAQ How do I stay on top of discussions I'm interested in? : With a FANDOM user account, you can follow specific conversations and then receive notification messages (either on-site or via email) when a discussion has more activity. Be sure to if you don't already have one. How do I remove vandalism? : If you notice some spam or vandalism on a thread, hover your mouse over the offending text. You'll see a "More" button appear. Inside the "More" menu, you'll find "Remove". This will allow you to remove the vandalism and optionally inform an admin. What are Kudos? : If you find a particular discussion or reply interesting, well thought out, or amusing you can show direct appreciation by giving it Kudos. They can be helpful in voting situations, too. What are Topics? : Topics allow you to link a forum discussion with a wiki article. It's another way to keep Forums organized and to help people find interesting discussions. For example, a Forum thread tagged with "Lord Voldemort" will appear at the bottom of the "Lord Voldemort" article. Category:Policies